Adventures of Bughog and Hedge Noir
by Marialine
Summary: Eggman Robotnik had been tossed into an unknown dimension. Sonic is retiring from being a hero, yet he is still harassed by the media. Shadow is stuck at the job he really hates, yet he needs to continue to keep his properties. One fateful day, however, the duo receive magical trinkets with unexpecting powers. Can they rise up to protect Möbius from the upcoming threat of akumas?
1. Retirement

"I'll get you for this, hedgehog!" Dr. Ivo 'Eggman' Robotnik screamed in rage as a portal swallowed him up with it's gravitational pull. "You'll see! I'll be back!"

Sonic Hedgehog watched in shock, alongside his best friend Miles 'Tails' Prower and their other friends/allies, as the evil doctor disappeared from the surface of Möbius. His mouth hung open, and his eyes were as wide as saucers before he shook his head to recover. He turned to the ones with him and behind him and smiled.

"He's gone, everyone," he announced. "That Egghead's finally gone!"

"YAY!" Everyone cheered, jumping for joy and hugging each other as they squealed and celebrated their freedom.

Sonic chuckled as he watched the citizens of Möbius enjoy what they've been longing for in a long time.

{WEEKS LATER}

The sunlight shone from his bedroom window, brightening up the sky blue room. He groaned at the light, but he opened his eyes anyway. He sat up and stretched, feeling his stress on Eggman fade away each night he slept before he got up and headed to the window. He opened it and took a deep, calming breath.

"Aah~" he sighed in relief as he was met with the chirping birds and happy sunshine. "What a beautiful day…"

"Look! It's Sonic!"

Sonic snapper out from his relaxing morning and looked down to see a MILLION reporters and journalists on his yard, their cameras and notebooks out with pens as they snapped pictures of him. He gasped, shutting the window to avoid the bright flashes as he rubbed his eyes with a hiss. A groan escaped his lips as he shook his head and blinked to clear his eyes.

"Ugh, paparazzi," he sighed and scratched his head. "Can't they leave me alone already?"

He dragged himself out of his room and into his bathroom to clean himself up. He turned the tap of the bath tub on and let it fill while he added the bubble soap. Once it was full, he turned off the water and entered the bubbles, soaking himself to let him relax with a happy sigh. He closed his eyes, letting the warm, calm feeling around him fill his thoughts…

CRIIING! CRIIING! CRIIING!

'Seriously…?' he growled as he reached out for the phone on the sink. 'Can't I have some alone time for ONE minute? Just ONE!'

He looked at the Caller ID then he answered the call and placed the phone by his ear.

"Hello?

"Hey, Sonic!" Tails's voice rang through the phone, catching the azure hedgehog off-guard. "I was heading over to your place when I saw the media all over your front yard. You doing okay? Need some help getting rid of your little paparazzi trouble? I can always tell them to come back a little later, this afternoon or maybe tomorrow? Or…"

"I'm fine, Tails," Sonic reassured his best friend-brother. "I can handle them. Why don't you try to get in through a window?"

"Alright. See ya there!" With that, the line went dead.

Sonic sighed and placed his phone back on the sink then he went back to relaxing with the bubbles. After a while, he had finished and was now putting on his bathrobe as his quills were wrapped up in a towel. He brushed his teeth and rinsed then he walked out to the halls of his house.

"Hey, Sonic,"

"GAH!" Sonic jumped and turned to see his buddy Tails enter through the hallway window with a smile. "Oh, Tails, you startled me,"

"Sorry," Tails chuckles. "I thought you'd be done changing,"

"Not yet. Just finished taking a little bubble bath," Sonic giggled before opening his bedroom door. "Wait for me on the couch, m'kay? I'll be down in a sec,"

"Alright then," Tails headed down to the living room and obliged to the command.

Sonic sighed in relief as he entered his room and shut the door. He removed his bathrobe and used a spare towel to dry his fur then he grabbed his gloves and socks and wore them. He took the towel off his quills and dried them a bit by rubbing the towel to soak the water. He hung his towels and bathrobe then he plugged in his hair/quill dryer and began to actually dry his quills. After a while, he turned off the dryer and brushed his quills down with a hair/quill brush.

"… 99… 100!" he placed down the brush and smiled at his reflection in the mirror of his vanity. "Perfect,"

He slowly went down to get back to his buddy, who was surprised to see the other so calm and so slow.

"Looks like someone's enjoying his with no Eggman," Tails grinned. "I've never seen you so relaxed before,"

"I know, right?" Sonic sat beside the fox and slumped back lazily. "It feels so nice…"

"It won't be so nice when the paparazzi barges in," Tails shook his head. "You gotta get rid of them,"

"How, Tails?" Sonic sat back up, looking at his best buddy-brother with a raised eyebrow. "They still think I'm a hero when I just want to be normal mobian for once,"

"You can always call a retirement,

"A retirement?"

"Yeah," Tails nodded. "A retirement from being a hero. After that, you can move out and live somewhere the media can't find you,"

"Where would I go?"

"Well, there IS a spare apartment near my laboratory in the city…"

Sonic beamed. "Tails, that's the best idea I've ever heard! It's also a way for us to be closer and more in-touch!"

"Glad you like it!" Tails cheered then he twirled his twin tails and headed to the nearest window. "I'll leave to reserve the apartment for you!"

"See ya when I get there!" Sonic waved the kit goodbye and then he sped to the front door and took a deep breath. "Come on, Sonic. This is the only way to get rid of them from chasing your quills. Just… make the announcement,"

He turned the doorknob and pushed open the door. All of a sudden, he was met by a crowd of reporters, who all grabbed him and pulled him out of his house to get an exclusive interview.

"Sonic Hedgehog, what do you do now that Eggman's defeated?" one reporter asked.

"Can you really be sure that Eggman's gone for good?" another spoke up. "What would happen if he returns?"

"How about your team? What are your plans for them?" the other ones questioned. "Will they be disbanded? And how about—"

The questions went on and on, a camera flashing from each one being asked. Partly blinded by the flashes, Sonic shielded his eyes at every shot then after the reporters were a bit quiet, he got the chance to answer.

"Well, to start things of," he began, not bothering the cameras flashing his picture as he spoke. "now that Eggman is gone, my friends and I are planning to have a little split-up since they have their own lives, and I have mine. I can't really say that Eggman's gone for good, but as of now, he's not our concern. Until a time when he comes back for his vengeance, I will be… in a retirement,"

The reporters and photo journalists gasped. They began to take more photos and notes down as cameras from the news focused their recording on the hedgehog. Sonic noticed this and sighed.

"I know this seems like a strange decision for me, but I have made up my mind," he turned to face the news camera. "As of today, I declare myself, Sonic Hedgehog, retired from heroism. I won't give a clue on what I'm planning to do during my retirement because I don't know either, but what I do know is that I am going to be a normal mobian; living, working, paying taxes and stuff like that. Now, and as long as I have to,"

He turned around and opened his door. "That's all the info I'm giving. I'm sorry, and goodbye,"

With that, he shut the door and locked it. A commotion broke through the reporters outside as they tried to barge in, screaming more questions for the azure one to answer.

Sonic didn't hear them out and stayed behind the door until the chaos was over, and the paparazzi finally gave up and left. Sonic sighed in relief before prying himself off the door and heading straight to the living room. He took out a chili dog, which he snatched from the kitchen earlier, out of his quills and slumped onto the couch then he turned on his television as he munched on his breakfast.

["Breaking News!"] the tv showed Möbius National News as the news reporter appeared on the screen. ["Möbius Hero Sonic Hedgehog has decorated himself retired from hero work. Just this morning, he had declared that now that Dr. Ivo Eggman Robotnik was no longer our concern, he will call out a retirement. We have no idea how people are going to cope with this news since everyone knows that Sonic Hedgehog is our one true hero!"]

"Aw, that's sweet, but too possessive," Sonic let out a chuckle as he finished his chili dog.

He turned off the tv and stood up, stretching. As he did, his phone rang, so he grabbed it from his coffee table and answered it, putting it in FaceTime speaker phone.

"Hello?"

"Well, well, look who just called for a retirement from heroism," a familiar voice spoke out as four faces popped out on the FaceTime Screen.

Sonic chuckled. "Yeah, well, I had to get the media off my quills. For chaos sake, they could never leave me alone!"

"Yeah, we noticed," Manic Hedgehog, Sonic's big brother, grinned. "I mean, they were able to announce to the world that you were retiring before you had a chance to even tell us,"

"Why the sudden thought, though?" Ogilvie Hedgehog, Sonic's youngest identical triplet brother, questioned. "I'd never thought I'd see the day where you'll announce something like this,"

"If you ask me, I think it's about time Sonic left heroism," Sonia Hedgehog, Sonic's elder sibling/only sister, crossed her arms and huffed. "Eggman's gone, so he's got no one to fight. The media is just terrible, so I'm sure Sonic needs a little R and R himself,"

"I'm with Sonia on this," Maurice Hedgehog, Sonic's eldest triplet brother, nodded. "You will do some R and R, right, Nic?"

"Yup," Sonic smiles and held a thumbs up. "After I settle in the apartment Tails reserves for me and find a stable job, I'll get some R and R,"

"You sure you don't want us to send you money for the tax?" Ogilvie raised an eyebrow.

"Nah," Manic shook his head. "Didn't you watch the live interview? Sonic wants to be a normal citizen of Möbius. That's one of the many reasons he called out for a retirement,"

"Manny's right, Gil," Sonic admitted. "I'll be fine on my own. Don't worry,"

"Oh dear, I'm worrying whenever you say that," Ogilvie bit his bottom lip.

"Nic, we'll send you money at the first week of your retirement," Maurice sternly said. "It's hard to find a stable job these days,"

"I guess you guys can do that…" Sonic scratched the back of his quills awkwardly. "But not so much!"

"Just text your address, and we'll deliver it in a second!" Sonia winked.

"Thanks, guys, but I gotta get packing,"

"Alright, lil' bro," Manic snickered. "See ya soon!"

"Bye!" Sonic dropped the call then he sped to his room to start fixing his things.

He grabbed his huge luggages; one green, one blue, one silver, one gold, one blue greens and one black. He used his green luggage to place all his towels, bathrobes and other toiletries like shampoo, conditioner and etc. He used his blue luggage to pack his unused clothes, which he was planning to finally use to hide from the media and his fans. He used his silver luggage for his books, since he was planning to read every night for relaxation, alone with his photo album. He used his gold luggage to pack his picture frames and other fragile stuff, putting up a 'FRAGILE' sticker in front for warning. He used his blue green luggage for his television, carefully placing it inside before putting another 'FRAGILE' sticker for warning. Finally, he used his black luggage to pack his sketch pads, pens, pencils, papers, kitchen tools, and a bunch of other stuff he hadn't packed yet.

After a while, his house looked almost completely deserted. He pushed his luggage out in his front yard then he pulled out his phone and started calling his buddy.

"Tails? You there?"

"Hey, Sonic!" Tails's cove tang through, happy and clear. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah, I am," Sonic giggled. "but I think I MAY have overpacked a little, so can you pick me up?"

"Can't be that bad. I'll head over in my car,"

"Thanks, Tails!" Sonic smiled. 'Wait, when did he even get a car…?'

A few minutes later, the yellow fox drive over in a golden vehicle with huge wheels. Sonic gasped at the sight as Tails got off and flew down.

"Hey there, Sonic!" he greeted then his eyes neatly popped at the sight of the luggages. "…woah. You weren't kidding when you said you had overpacked…"

"And you weren't kidding when you said you had a car!" Sonic cried out. "It's HUGE!"

"It can be adjusted," Tails shrugged and took out a remote then he pressed on a red button, and the car's wheels immediately turned back to normal. "There, see? But for your luggages, I don't know how…"

"We'll put on the non-fragile ones at the trunk the fragile ones at the back seats," Sonic suggested.

It took some time, but after a lot of carrying and struggling, the luggages had been settled in. Sonic climbed into the passenger's seat whilst Tails climbed into the driver's seat then they drove off.

"Sonic, can you call Knuckles?" Tails said as he drove. "We might need help getting your luggage to the apartment since it's at the 7th floor…"

"Is it the top floor?" Sonic asked.

"No, it's one of the middle floors, actually, but we're still gonna need some help,"

"Fair enough," Sonic brought out his phone. "Let me text my siblings my address then I'll call Knuckles to help us out,"


	2. Torture

In G.U.N, Commander Abraham Towers was keeping every agent on their toes as they prepared for another war against their rivaling forces, Black Death.

You see, Abraham hadn't been the original army forces of Möbius. The original ones were Black Death and Möbius Protection Force (MPF). The three of them used to battle to the death, but soon Ogilvie who was the Chief Police Officer of the MPF, backed down, not wanting to be caught in a crossfire or a war. Maurice, who was Black Death's Head Assassin, however, would never back down, and neither did Abraham, so the two were stuck in an endless, deadly rivalry.

Anyway, as Abraham kept his agents fit and ready for battle, there was one agent he'd always use for weapon experiments; Shadow Hedgehog-Robotnik.

That day, he called him and his team, Team Dark, to the experimental lab, where his inventors were ready to try out their new weapon; The Chaos Crusher. It had been planned to be an ultimate weapon to finally take down Maurice to claim G.U.N's superiority.

"Another experiment?" Shadow folded his arms. "Not surprised this time,"

"The Chaos Crusher drains any creature with a level 10 Chaos Energy," Abraham explained. "Since you're the only one in this facility with the highest level of Chaos Energy, Agent Shadow, you are the only one who can survive to make sure this invention works out as it should,"

"And what if he doesn't survive?" Rouge Bat, Shadow's partner-at-work, didn't sound too happy about ANOTHER experiment that G.U.N was planning to inflict on Shadow.

"Based on the scans, there is a 67% chance that The Chaos Crusher might explode from too much Anti-Chaos use." Omega, Shadow and Rouge's robot teammate, reported. "Therefore killing those in contact of it."

"That's why only Shadow will be in the testing room with the machine," Abraham said. "Him and him alone,"

"You DO know that an info like that doesn't make me feel better, right?" Rouge raised an eyebrow. "And if I ain't happy with it, a few certain hedgehogs wouldn't be either, especially a certain cocky one who just retired this morning,"

They knew what she meant. Every since Shadow sided with the good guys, Sonic had fought hard to win him the rights of a normal citizen of Möbius. He begged his sister, who was the Crowned Princess, to do his request, and he even made a campaign for those who were treated as badly as Shadow.

Abraham shook his head. "This is FAR-OFF Sonic's business. He was here to save Möbius from Eggman. Nothing else,"

Shadow growled. He KNEW Sonic was capable of doing much more than protect them from Eggman. He might just be his rival, but he can read the azure hedgehog all too easily. Hearing his retirement that morning pisser him to limits beyond, but he soon shrugged it off. It wasn't his life, anyway. Why should he care?

"Commander, you've made a weapon to use against Sonic's own brother, and you're testing it on a hedgehog, whose rights Sonic fought so hard for," Rouge pointed out. "How is any of this NOT his business?"

"Maurice and I made our statements perfectly clear," Abraham scowled. "He doesn't want Sonic to get involved in any of this. Of course, I agreed since that hedgehog's been a pest for the time being…"

He turned to the ebony hedgehog and opened the door to the testing room. "Do not destroy the machine. It's the only working prototype we have. Understood?"

"Yes, Commander," Shadow grumbled before entering the room.

The machine glowed red as it was aimed at him. He stood his guard down and got into a battle stance. All of a sudden, the machine began to power up, it's cannon slowly filling up with a fiery ball of red orange energy. A huge blast came after, filling the room with a blinding shine of red.

"AAARGH!" Shadow fell on his knees as he shielded his eyes from the bright blast and felt part of his Chaos Energy forcefully taken away, burning up his fur in pain.

Finally, the light began to cease. The rest of the group could finally see Shadow, whose energy was taken so fast and so aggressively that he fainted on the spot.

"Shadow!" Rouge's eyes widened in alarm. "Omega, grab him!"

"Affirmative." Omega rushed inside to get the ebony hedgehog then he escaped and shut the door of the testing room just in time for the Chaos Crusher to explode. "There was too much Anti-Chaos Energy used from Möebius. It is too unstable for the machine to use,"

He set Shadow down on the floor as the immortal began coughing as he sat up. Rouge ran over to him.

"You alright, Hun?" she asked with worry.

"Yeah…" Shadow hissed in pain before he slowly got up on his feet to face his Commander. "I'm done with the experiment. Can I be done for the day?"

"Not yet," Abraham opposed. "You still have some paperwork to do, plus we'll need you just in case we fix the machine,"

"You're not seriously going to make Shadow do that crazy experiment again?!" Rouge was bewildered.

"Towers, I've done my damn work for you for the day!" Shadow roared out. "I NEED to rest!"

"I thought ultimate life forms don't need to rest," Abraham folded his arms.

"You fucking drained my Chaos Energy! Of course I need rest after that!"

"Shadow, Maurice has a Level 10 Chaos Energy. This experiment is necessary to make sure we'll win the next battle against him. You're real work is the paperwork at your office. If you don't want to do it then it's easier for me to take your properties and contain you in an experimental cell, like all of Robotnik's trinkets,"

"I have my rights." Shadow growled.

"But the property doesn't belong to you. I can still retrieve it,"

"Argh, FINE!" Shadow stomped out of the room, slamming the door shut.

He marched straight to his office and shut the door then he went to his desk and sat down, clawing his quills.

"This is so BULLSHIT!" he yelled out. "Fucking piece of shit! Argh!"

"Shadow?" there was a knock at the door, and Rouge entered her friend's office. "You doing okay, Hun?"

"Rouge, I'm stuck at a dead-end job that I can't quit unless I want to lose my properties and my rights," Shadow hissed. "How can I be okay with this?!"

"You can always quit and stay over at my place," the bat suggested.

"Knowing Towers, he wouldn't allow that," Shadow sighed. "He'd lock me up for 'treachery',"

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Rouge bit her bottom lip. "And I'm sure Commander would put me in prison for that too,"

"Argh, I need to rest…" Shadow slammed his face into his desk.

"You can't, but I think I know something that could cheer you up," Rouge grinned and took out her phone.

"Uh huh, and what could that be?" Shadow looked up to raise an eyebrow at his sister-like friend.

"A visit to Blue's new place after work," Rouge shoved the picture of Sonic in Tails's car in the ebony's face. "Sonic's retiring from heroism, and Tails got him an apartment in the city to live in to celebrate. Knux and I thought to gather all of his friends to have a 'Happy Retirement' Party later today,

The sight of the azure hedgehog made Shadow blush immediately. He growled at the bat and turned, pushing the phone back to not face it.

"R-Rouge!" he hissed with a glare. "Y-You know what happens to me every time I see him or at least see his picture! I still have those 'conflicted feelings'!"

"Which I keep telling you to confess," Rouge shook her head. "Hun, you gotta tell him. Maybe he can also help you escape this torture,"

"I'm not going to use him just because I can't handle work!"

"You're not using him. You love him, Shadow. If he ever loves you back then you can tell him what you're going through, and he can help you,"

"No." Shadow turned to the wall. "I WILL go to the party, but I won't tell him. I just can't. I can't risk it. I can't risk… him…"

"What do you mean?"

"Rouge, remember, I used to love Maria. She was the best sister I've ever had, but because of me, she… s-she…" Shadow held in his tears as his voice shook. "I CANNOT lose Sonic like how I lost Maria. I won't even be his friend! I can't let villains, like my so-called brother Eclipse, use him against me. I just can't!"

"Easy, Hun," Rouge placed a hand on the ebony's shoulder. "Okay, okay, I get it. You love Sonic too much to risk losing him. I understand, but if you don't get to him soon, someone else will. What would you rather do? Risk it and tell him? Or shut your mouth and lose him to someone else?"

"I'd rather see him happy with someone he lives than let our love endanger him," Shadow let out an unhappy sigh. "I love him too much to risk it,"

"Whatever you say," Rouge shrugged then she turned to leave. "I'll text ya the address. See ya at the party,"

With that, she left. Shadow turned his chair to the door and slumped his head back on his desk.

{LATER}

"Here," Shadow stacker the finished paperwork on the desk of the commander. "Can I go?"

"Yes, you can go," Abraham responded. "The Chaos Crusher isn't ready yet, so you can have the rest of the afternoon,"

'Thank Chaos.' Shadow nodded and left.

He exited G.U.N HQ and headed to the streets. He took out his phone and saw the address Rouge sent him. He looked around to make sure no one was following him before chaos-controlling to the apartment. He appeared in the halls of the 7th Floor and looked around to see their friend Silver Hedgehog standing by the doorway of an apartment.

"Shadow, you're here!" Silver smiled and waved the ebony over.

"Only to see Sonic," Shadow replied, his face partly reddening. "A-And wish him a happy retirement,"

"Okie~" Silver giggled and opened the door. "Well, Sonic isn't here yet since we're going to surprise him when he, Tails and Knuckled arrive,"

Shadow just gave a nod before entering. He was met by a crowd of friends (Sonic's friends, that is), and through the crowd, Rouge was able to spot him.

"Glad you made it, Hun," she said in a slightly mischievous tone. "Just in time!"

"In time for what?" Shadow crosses his arms and raised an eyebrow, knowing the bat's tricks all TOO well.

"Well, you might not be able to tell Sonic how you feel, BUT," she handed out a Nic and opened it to show a pair of Chaos power-controlling ring bands. "you CAN give him something to show him that you care by handing over some of your spare rings,"

"What are you, nuts?!" Shadow's face burnt. "I'm not giving him these! It'll be too obvious!"

"Guys, Sonic's coming!" Silver ran into the room happily and excitedly. "Places! Places!"

"That's your cue!" Rouge closed the box and shoved it towards Shadow's arms. "Welcome him and let him in!"

"Rouge!" Shadow growled but was unable to oppose as he was pushed outside before the door was shut.

He was left frozen in place, his face was red as his stripes as Sonic and Tails came up the stairs with their other best friend Knuckles Echidna helping them carry Sonic's luggage.

'Rouge is dead to me after this.' Shadow snarled under his breath as the trio came closer.

Tails was in front, so he spotted the ebony hedgehog first. He came to a stop, a confused look on his face, which was answered by a glare that said 'Don't ask'.

'What did Rouge make you do…?' the kitsune shook his head, knowing quite well that the bat would do ANYTHING to get the two rivaling hedgehogs to get closer to each other.

Sonic soon noticed his ebony rival at the door of his new apartment. His face immediately heated up did he felt his heart thump fast, and his legs turn to jelly.

For months, Sonic's had these… feelings for Shadow. Feelings that even he couldn't understand. He felt like… he wanted the ebony one, but he also felt unsure and embarrassed whenever he was nearby.

As for Knuckles, he also realized that Shadow had come to the Retirement Party for Sonic. He wasn't quite surprised, considering he knew how Shadow felt for the azure speedster and how Sonic felt for the ebony immortal. Maybe this was a chance to get them closer than they are, which wasn't very close, so they had to get them to do SOMETHING as a team.

"H-Hey, Shads," Sonic awkwardly grinned and waved at the other hedgehog. 'Again with the stuttering…'

"H-Hey, Faker…" Shadow trued to put up his edgy persona as a mask to shield himself. 'My stutters are a pain…'

Knuckles and Tails exchanged glances before face-palming. They shook their heads and groaned at how… stupid the two are. Like legit, there are no two people that are more stupid or more in-denial about how they feel than the two rivaling hedgehogs in front of them.

After a moment of awkward silence, Sonic finally noticed a box in the ebony's gloved hands. Curiosity filled his emerald eyes before looking up at his rival's ruby red ones.

"Hey, what's that?" he asked, pointing down to the box.

Shadow blushed deeply as he realized that he was still holding the box of ring bands. He held it up to give and to his embarrassed face.

"I-It's for you," he spoke out. "A gift for your retirement to wish… a, uhm, a good life after retirement,"

Sonic's face reddened to the tip of his ears as he shakily took the present. He opened it slowly and gasped with wide eyes.

"Chaos power-controlling rings?!" he placed a hand on his mouth in surprise. "Holy chaos, are you serious?!"

"Do you… like it?" Shadow bit his bottom lip.

"Like it? I LOVE it!" Sonic embraced the other uh a welcoming hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you! You're the best friend I've ever had!"

Shadow's eyes widened in surprise as he was pulled into a hug by a pair of peach arms. His muzzle was burning, and his ears were pinned while his arms were too shocked and shaky to hug back.

Sonic noticed this and had an assumption that what he was doing was causing discomfort and disgust to the ebony hedgehog. Reluctantly, he let go, backing up as he closed the box.

"I mean, uh…" his voice quivered, trying to let out a clarification for his actions. "R-Rival. You're the best RIVAL I've ever had. N-Not the, um, nicest. Of course, you CAN be nice, but I, uh, we know Silver is the friendliest tubal we've ever had, r-right?"

Shadow felt his heart break when the compliment was taken back and reduced, yet he kept his persona up as he crossed his arms. "Y-Yeah, Silver'd the nicest rival ever. I… I just wanted to give you some extra protection, that's all. You are retiring, after all. Don't wanna be the one to save your ass if you ever get into trouble,"

This response broke Sonic's heart. His ears pinned involuntarily, but he cleared his throat to snap himself back into reality.

"Well, good," he said with his usual cocky tone, even if it was fake this time. "I never wanted you to save me from trouble anyway,"

With that, he huffed and entered his new apartment, gasping when his friends shouted in celebration of his retirement. Knuckles and Tails followed behind him, soon joining the party. Only Shadow stayed outside before chaos-controlling back to his house.

"Ugh," he flopped onto the sofa then he placed a hand on his eyes and began to sob. "Why did I mess it up? I was suppose to make him feel welcome towards his retirement, but instead, I made it worse…"

He took out a picture of Sonic from his quills and glanced at it with misty eyes. "How long must I torture myself… with your sparkly emerald eyes… your shining blue fur… your glistening, adorable smile… in which I shall never had…"


	3. Chosen

Weeks passed since Sonic's retirement. The media was still terrible whilst G.U.N was still stressful to Shadow.

Fortunately, through the struggles of getting away from reporters and journalists, Sonic found himself having a passion for designing and making clothes. Pretty soon, he bought hangers, a closet, a sewing kit, needles, threads, cloths, sequins, mannequins of all shapes and a bunch of other stuff to pursue his new career. He made an online website about his designs, which people started liking and buying right away.

{MEANWHILE}

An airplane landed in Möbius Airport. The plane came from Paris, and out of all of it's passengers, there was one particular one who was rushing as she grabbed her maroon luggage and ran out of the airport, accidentally bumping onto a few newcomers and boarders.

"Oops! Sorry!"

"Hey!"

"Watch where you're going!"

After a while, the girl, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, had finally reached the exit and was now staring at her new surroundings. The busy streets and the sound of car horns rang through her ears, making her sigh.

"Well, at least it's a new environment," she groaned before crossing the street.

As she did, a reckless trick driver drove through, not bothering to check the stoplights as he drove fast and blindly. Soon, the truck lights flashed brightly, and Marinette was able to turn to see it. She screamed in shock, but before she could do anything, a blue blue grabbed her and pulled her across. They fell on the sidewalk as the truck passed with no care. Marinette groaned and rubbed her aching head.

"Hey, you okay?" she turned to see Sonic holding out a hand to her.

"Y-Yeah," Marinette nodded and sat up to meet the azure one's eye level. "Thank you,"

"No problem," Sonic smiled. "It's what I do,"

'He's perfect for the role…' Marinette thought before opening her luggage to look for something. "Please, kind sir, let me give you something. For saving my life,"

"Oh, you don't need to—"

"It's fine. Here," Marinette handed a box to him. "May it bring you good luck,"

"Um, thanks?" Sonic took it awkwardly.

"Farewell," Marinette bowed. "I'm sure we'll meet again soon, Sonic,"

"W-Wait, how—"

"You're too famous to not be remembered," Marinette winked at him before she stood up and took her leave.

"Uh…" Sonic was left dumbstruck as the half-Chinese girl left. "Okay…?"

{LATER}

Marinette walked through the city, looking around for a place to stay. As she did so, she spotted Shadow and Rouge scouting the place with Omega behind them. An idea dame to her head, her eyes lighting up before grinning.

'It's time to find Ladybug's Partner.' she took a deep breath and began to walk their way then she pretended to stumble and fall back. "W-Woah!"

The trio spotted her and rushed to get aid. Of course, Shadow was the in front of the group as he was able to grab the girl and pull her forward before she could fall on the street. She landed in his arms as she stumbled forward and landed on her knees.

"Oh my!" Marinette looked up to meet the ebony's ruby red eyes. "Thank you for saving me!"

"Uh, no problem…" Shadow helped her to stand and dusted himself up. "You should be more careful,"

"Sorry! I'm usually clumsy," she admitted then she looked into her luggage and took out a box. "Here. A token of my appreciation,"

"Um…" Shadow felt awkward as he took the box. "this isn't really—"

"It's okay, Shadow," Marinette winked. "Think of it as a thank-you gift!"

Shadow was frozen in shock. 'Wait, How did she know my name?'

Before he could ask, however, Marinette had already walked off. He stared down at the box in his hands and tilted his head.

Something felt weird…

"Hey, Hun!" Shadow turned, keeping the box in his quills immediately as he faced the bat. "What happened back there?"

"N-Nothing," the ebony muttered then he took out his Chaos emerald. "I, uh, just need to go home for a bit,"

"But—" Rouge was about to argue with when the hedgehog used the emerald to chaos-control away. "Oh, chaos…"

{MEANWHILE}

"Weird box," Sonic commented as he sat on his bed in his apartment, glancing down at the maroon, pentagon-shaped box in his hands. "I wonder what's inside…"

He carefully opened the lid, and a flash of light appeared. He yelped as the light spun around him before coming to a stop in front of him, ceasing it's light to reveal a cute, small red chao-like creature with a Busch spot on it's forehead and antennas by it's head. It opened it's eyes and smiled at him.

"Hi there," it waved it's little arm and spoke in a female voice. "My name is Tikki,"

"GAH!" Sonic jumped off his bed, dropping the box on the mattress. "W-What are you?! A talking chao?!"

"Even better!" Tikki beamed. "I'm a kwami! I grant superpowers to whoever wears my miraculous; the miraculous of the ladybug!

"You grant… powers?" Sonic gasped and took the kwami gently in his hands. "Oh my chaos! How can an adorable little one like you grant superpowers?!"

"It's a long story," Tikki replied. "but first, I want to ask you something; are you ready to be a ladybug superhero?"

"Wait, WHAT?!"

{MEANWHILE}

"Why is this box so eerie?" Shadow asked himself as he set the maroon box down in his living room coffee table whilst he sat on the couch. "There's a weird energy inside… I can feel it!"

He reached out and hesitantly opened the box, but the moment he did, he jumped when a flash of light floated out and landed on the coffee table. Once the light ceased, a small, black chao-like creature with long cat tail, cat ears, and spiral cat whiskers. It stretched out with a yawn before staring up.

"Oh, hello," it spike in a voice that nearly sounded like Jet. "Name's Plagg,"

"A taking cat-like chao?!" Shadow took out his gun and pointed it at the creature.

"Actually, I'm a kwami," Plagg clarified. "I'm a magical creature that grants superheroes. The power of the black cat, actually, since that's the miraculous animal I'm representing,"

"Wait, miraculous? Superpowers?! What the fuck are you even talking about?!"

"Easy there, kid," Plagg flew to the ebony's face.

"I'm not a kid." Shadow growled.

"Whatever. I can explain everything. Just shut up and let me talk,"

"Hmph, fine," Shadow kept his gun.

"Good," Plagg nodded. "Now, as I was saying…"

{MEANWHILE}

"No, no, NO!" Sonic shook his head. "I am NOT going to become some ladybug superhero!"

"Why not?" Tikki questioned. "It's a big honor to be chosen to wear the ladybug miraculous…"

"And a big responsibility!" Sonic shook his head. "I'm sorry, Tikki, but I can't. I just retired from heroism. Besides, there isn't any danger around here,"

"That's where you're wrong! The butterfly miraculous and peacock miraculous are here!" Tikki sternly replied. "You see, the butterfly and peacock miraculouses cause trouble with corruption to reflect a creature's sorrow and turn them into a whole new being! The corruption is through a dark violet butterfly called an akuma and another is through a dark violet feather called an amok. One touch on an object infected by any of the two, and the person will be mind-controlled blindly in his/her own rage. We need a ladybug to purify the akumas and amoks, Sonic!"

{MEANWHILE}

"What if I don't want to be the Cat Noir to help my ladybug partner?" Shadow raises an eyebrow at the cat kwami. "I've got a lot more things to do than be some sidekick to a wannabe hero,"

"Then whoever gets the butterfly and peacock miraculouses would be unstoppable," Plagg shook his head. "Especially if those miraculouses fall in the wrong hands…"

{SOMEWHERE}

"Ugh," Amy Rose groaned as she watered her garden of flowers. "I wish Sonikky would ask me out on a date. It would be SO amazing…"

As she turned to water another flower bush, she nearly tipped on something hard. She fell forward and gave herself some balance before standing upright then she sighed in relief and looked down.

"What is this doing in my garden?!" she grabbed the box she nearly tripped on and examined it. "Hmm, that's funny… it looks kinda ancient…"

She placed her watering can on the grass below her and walked back inside her house.


	4. Bughog And Hedge Noir 1

"Pretty box," Amy observed it as she sat on her chair in the dining room. "I wonder what's inside— GAH!"

The moment she removed the lid, a bright creature flew out. Soon, it split into two before they fell on the table, ceasing their glow. By that time, Amy had dropped the box and was now hiding under the table, peeking up to see a lavender chao-like creature with butterfly wings and a blue peacock chao-like being beside it.

"Oh my…" the peacock rubbed her head. "Are you alright, Nooroo?"

"I think so, Duusu…" Nooroo groaned in pain.

They rubbed their eyes and turned see the carnation pink hedgehog staring. Duusu gasped and floated to look down down at her.

"Oh dear! Are you okay?" she asked.

"W-Wh-Who are you?!" Amy demanded. "What are you?!"

"Oh, we didn't mean to startle you," Nooroo went beside Duusu. "Hi there. I'm Nooroo, kwami of the butterfly miraculous. This is Duusu, kwami of the peacock miraculous,"

"K-Kwami? Wh-What's that?"

"We give superpowers based on the animal we're representing!" Duusu beamed.

"…superpowers?" Amy's eyes widened as she stood back up. "Like you two give butterfly and peacock magic?"

"Yes, but you must use only one of us since our power is too much for one being to handle alone," Nooroo explained. "Choose; the butterfly pin or the peacock pin?"

Amy glances down at the contents of the box then she reached down and took out the butterfly pin. Duusu nodded at Nooroo, who gulped, but forced in a smile.

"Just wear it for camouflage, my new butterfly mistress," the butterfly kwami said.

"Alright, then," Amy clipped the pin to the top of her dress, making it transform to a pink pink with a green 'A' on it that had a red ring around it. "Aw, cute! It even has the letter of my name!"

"To activate your powers," Nooroo went on. "all you have to say is 'Nooroo, Dark Wings Rise.',"

"Got it!" Amy grinned. "Nooroo, DARK WINGS RISE!"

{MEANWHILE}

"Ugh, Shadow's going to pay for making me do all his shit," Rouge groaned as she sat on her desk and did her paperwork. "Well, at least I can go see my Knux after all this hell,"

She took out her phone and scanned through her social media. "Now, let's see if I can see what my precious boyfriend echidna's up to~"

She scrolled down to her Friend's List and clicked on her boyfriend's profile. She went through the profile and went Knuckles's posts. Some were mainly shared memes and status updates, but when it came to a posted picture, a weird vibe ran down her spine at the picture.

It showed Knuckles getting ice cream at the nearby Ice Cream Parlor. Manic was with him as they took a selfie. The post's description said 'Sweet Hangout' with an ice cream emoji beside it.

"Eh," Rouge shrugged, knowing how close Manic and Knuckles were as she continued to scroll. "they're just hanging out,"

She went lower and lower until she found another posted picture. It had the description 'Surprise Cuddle' with a smiling and blushing emoji beside it. It showed Manic wrapping an arm around Knuckles's neck as the lime one nuzzled the cheek of the red echidna, who lightly blushed, smiling while taking the selfie.

Once again, a chill ran down her spine, but she shook it off and kept scrolling. "They're just friends… just friends… just… friends…"

She kept going down and down, desperate to find an explanation on the picture above. Soon, she stumbled upon a posted picture that made her freeze. Her hand gripped on the phone tightly, her eye twitching as she trembled.

The picture showed Manic and Knuckles at the porch of Manic's hut in Angel Island. The echidna was taking the selfie whilst kissing the hedgehog passionately. They were sitting in the back of Chomps, Knuckles's dinosaur company in Angel Island, as he smiled and seemed to ship the two.

Rouge looked at the date and realized that she had been reading the posts from the oldest to the newest and that this picture was the most recent thing that Knuckles had posted.

'That cheating faggot!' her heart fueled in rage and heartbreak before she smashed her phone and left the office.

She flew to Angel Island and found the echidna laying on the Master Emerald, as he usually does. She went down and landed in front of him, who heard the landing and sat up in surprise.

"Rouge?" he scratched his head. "What are you doing here?"

"I saw your posts, cheater!" Rouge snarled. "How can you do this to me?!"

Knuckles's eyes widened, but then he shrugged it off in ani instant. He went down the Master Emerald to get something then he hopped back up to face the bat.

"Rouge," he began. "it was a dare,"

Rouge was caught off-guard. "Wait, what?"

"It was a dare, Rouge," Knuckles handed her a heart-shaped box of chocolate. "I love you, and no one else,"

Rouge felt her cheeks burn in embarrassment as she took the box. Did she just make a mistake? The picture looked so natural, but she didn't have much proof, and the echidna sounded sincere on telling her that it was just a dare…

"O-Oh…" the bat sighed. "I… I'm so sorry, Knux. I… I didn't mean…"

"Eh, not the first time," Knuckles smiled then he hopped off the Master Emerald, leaving the ivory bat to think of her actions.

{MEANWHILE}

"Woah, where did these butterflies come from?" Any looked around in her long, butterfly-themed dress as she held a scepter-hammer in her hand. "They're white, but cute!"

"It seems your transformation unlocked butterfly production, Mistress," Duusu spoke.

"Cool…" Amy smiled, but soon realized that someone was missing. "Hey! Where's Nooroo?"

"He is the source of your powers, mistress, he is the cause of your transformation into Hawk Moth,"

"Hawk Moth, huh?" Amy smithed and shook her head. "No, Duusu, call me… Moth Mistress…"

{MEANWHILE}

"Maybe I was wrong…" Rouge stared down at the box as she walked through the forest of Angel Island. "I mean, why would he cheat on me…?"

Suddenly, she came across Manic's hut, and inside, she heard whispers. Curious, she kept the box and headed to the window to peek inside. What she saw left her shook.

Knuckles was inside, his hands on the cheeks of Manic, who looked up at the echidna with tears as he bit his bottom lip and rubbed his hands together. Chomps was with them, rubbing his head against Manic's legs to comfort him.

"Don't cry, Manny," Knuckles soothed the other, using his thumb to wipe his tears. "This is my fault. I shouldn't have posted those pictures. I was just… so proud of having you for a boyfriend, and now, Rouge caught me red-handed…"

Rouge's ears twitched. 'Wait, "boyfriend"?!'

"You said you'll break-up with her," Manic spoke, sniffling his tears. "You said that you'll leave her, so we could be together officially,"

"We ARE officially together, love," Knuckles kisses the other's forehead. "As for Rouge, I'll break up with her as soon as I get the chance,"

"When is that?" Manic's eyes shimmered in worry.

"I'll know it when I get it," Knuckles smoked and pressed his lips against the other's.

Rouge's mouth hung open from the window before her rage came back, boiling for vengeance. She stomped to the door and kicked it open, catching the two off-guard as they froze.

"Not only are you a cheating faggot, but you're also a lying asshole!" the bat roared out. "You said you loved me, and no one else, Knux! How could you cheat on me for this… this… this gay thief!"

Manic's ears lowered in shame before hugging Knuckles, crying. The echidna embraced the lime hedgehog, striking his quills to comfort him whilst Chomps growled at the ivory female.

"Leave us alone, Rouge!" Knuckles turned to glare at the girl. "I DID love you, Rouge, but you became SO unbearable, wanting this and that and everything! All Manic wants is for someone to love him, which I can give to him with no hesitation! He might have been a thief, like you, but unlike you, he actually gives to the poor whatever gold he steals while whatever you steal, you keep to yourself! You're selfish, Rouge!"

"How can you say that?!" Rouge argues back as tears threatened to roll down her cheeks. "YOU are the one who cheated on me without even thinking about how I'd feel!"

With that, she ran out of the hut and flew off. She landed in the park and slumped onto a bench then she took out the box of chocolates and began to cry.

{MEANWHILE}

"Oh my…" Amy felt a rush of pleasure ripple down her quills as she hear and felt sorrow and rage from a distance. "Is it bad to say that I am LOVING the feeling of a broken heart today?"

"No, not at all," Duusu shook her head. "You can help cleanse the world from sorrow by letting them feel their rage,"

"How? Like mind-control the person?"

"Just get a butterfly and give it power then release it to evilize. It's called akumatization,"

"Um, okay…" Amy opened her palm and a butterfly flew in it then she placed a hand over it, a purple aura possessing the insect before she let it go, making it fly out of her hand out of the house. "Fly away, my little akuma, and evilize that broken heart!"

The akuma flew into the woods and found it's way to the park. It tracked down Rouge, and once it found her, it went into her box of chocolates. In an instant, Rouge was under Amy's full control as the bat sat up straight with a butterfly-shaped glow in front of her face.

As soon as she had Rouge, Amy felt her powers take over her brain. A smirk crept on her muzzle as she began talking from inside her house, the same glow lining in front of her face for private communication.

"Chaos Jeweler," she said. "greetings. I am Moth Mistress. The one you loved betrayed you and broke your heart. I'm giving you the power to turn anyone and everyone who you know and don't know into fragile crystal jewels, so you may break them as much as he shattered your heart!"

"They're going to feel my suffering!" Rouge agreed as she was consumed by the akuma in a purple goo.

{MEANWHILE}

"I don't know, Tikki," Sonic sighed while he looked down at the ladybug earrings. "It's been a while since I've retired from heroism. I don't know if I'm still brave or strong enough to fight,"

"You are brave and strong, Sonic," Tikki reassures him. "or else you wouldn't have been chosen for the ladybug miraculous. The Guardian trusts you to make things right and keep people safe. Hawk Moth or whoever has either the butterfly and/or peacock miraculouses will destroy the city if you don't do something to stop them,"

"But, Tikki, what if—"

Suddenly, there was a scream. Sonic jumped and looked out of the window. He gasped when he saw a guy frozen in a crystal form then his eyes widened when a bomb exploded and shattered the guy.

"What in the?!" He looked around to find who threw the bomb and his jaw dropped to see a purple bat with crystal wings and a heart-shaped stone box in her hands as she wore a cracked-heart on her chest and a grey suit on the rest of her body. "Wait a tick… Rouge?!"

"It's Chaos Jeweler!" the bat's pure red eyes flashed in flames as she snickered. "And I will turn everyone who had hurt me into crystal jewels to shatter and destroy! Starting with that nuisance cheater!"

With that, she flew away, turning more beings into crystal jewels and destroying them.

Sonic took a step back, hyperventilating with wide, fearful eyes. Tikki came out from his quills, a worried expression in her face.

"See?" she nagged. "Your friend got akumatized! You need to save her before she wrecks the whole city!"

Sonic took a deep breath and nodded. He grabbed the earrings and put it in, camouflaging it into blue earring with a black 'S' on each of it.

"You're right, Tikki," he said. "Rouge needs me. Möbius needs me. Tikki, SPOTS ON!"

{MEANWHILE}

"Come on, Shadow," Plagg groaned. "You can't turn down this opportunity!"

"Like I said before," Shadow set down the ring he was observing. "I have better things to do than be someone's sidekick,"

Plagg shook his head and floated up to the window. "Uh, Shadow, you might wanna look out of the window before you make your decision. Oh, by the way, do you have and friend that's a bat?"

"Uh, yeah," Shadow raised an eyebrow at the kwami. "Her name's Rouge, and she's my sister-like friend. Why do you ask?"

"Cause, um, there's an akumatized bat outside, shouting that her name is Chaos Jeweler or something…"

"Wait, what?!" Shadow ran beside the kwami, and his eyes widened before putting on the ring, which camouflaged into a red ring with a blue 'S' on it.

"Well," Plagg shrugged. "you do remember that the chant to transform is…"

"Plagg, CLAWS OUT!"

{MEANWHILE}

Manic slept on Knuckles's shoulder, dry tears on his face as he was sitting on the couch. Knuckles was, of course, sitting beside him, rubbing his forehead and stroking his quills. Chomps laid under their feet, with his head on Manic's legs, and his tail on Knuckles's legs as he slept.

'I'm sorry, Manny.' the echidna thought with a sigh. 'I promise I won't let Rouge hurt you again…'

"KNUCKLES!"

The said red one jumped at the familiar voice then he carefully stood up, letting Manic down on the couch to lay down. He kissed his forehead and walked to the door. He had only twisted the door knob when he was suddenly grabbed and tossed into the grass. He gasped and looked up to see Chaos Jeweler aiming a jewel bomb at him.

"R-Rouge?!" He took a step back, but the akumatized bat stomped on his shoe to keep him still. "H-Hey! What do you want?!"

"The name's Chaos Jeweler!" the being snarled. "And I'm going to shatter you like one of those pathetic chaos emeralds!"

"What?! You're crazy!"

"How's this for crazy?!" Chaos Jeweler tossed the bomb at him, and he turned into crystal in seconds. "Ha! This is what you deserve, asshole!"

"Knux!" the akumatized bat turned to see Manic, who immediately backed up with wide eyes when he realized who she was. "W-Wait, don't hurt me…!"

"YOU are the reason left me, you faggot!" Chaos Jeweler grinned, raising another jewel bomb. "And now, I'll have my revenge!"

Before she could do anything, however, a black-spotted, red yo-yo wrapped around her wrist, preventing her from throwing. She growled and turned to the one who stopped her.

"Hey!" she yelled. "Who are you to halt my scheme for vengeance?!"

"The name is… Bughog!" Sonic pulled more on the yoyo string as he wore a red top and skirt with black spots, black sleeves and pants with red spots, red gloves and boots with black spots, golden bracelet rings, and a red mask with black spots to cover his face and red earrings with black spots on his ears. "Get away from his or else!"

"Or else what?!"

"You asked for it!" Sonic pulled on the string completely, sending Chaos Jeweler down.

"Argh!" the bat glared up at the hedgehog superhero. "I'm going to get you!"

"You'll have to catch me first!" Sonic threw his yoyo up and jumped off.

Chaos Jeweler gritted her teeth before flying up and following behind. Manic gasped as he watched them leave then he ran to Knuckles.

"I'll help you, Knux," he caressed his love's crystal spikes. "I promise,"

With that, he took out his hover board and dashed off into the city to follow the akumatized villain and the mysterious new superhero.

{MEANWHILE}

"Who was that?!" Amy demanded, turning to Duusu. "And why does he want to stop me?!"

"He must be the chosen one of the ladybug miraculous," the peacock replied. "His job is to purify akumas and amoks,"

"Oh, so he's against me, huh?" Amy growler as the butterfly-shaped glow came back to talk to Chaos Jeweler. "Chaos Jeweler, take him down and take his miraculous! Don't let him foil your plans!"

"Of course," Chaos Jeweler stood on a building rooftop and nodded. "I'll make sure he doesn't stand in my way!"

{MEANWHILE}

"Oof, that was scary!" Sonic swung to a rooftop and his behind an air vent. "Oh, Tikki, I REALLY wish you were here to help me…"

"Talking to ourselves, are we?" the azure one jumped to see Shadow behind him wearing a grey suit, grey boots, and red-marked grey mask with golden bracelet rings around his wrists, red sleeves, a red belt with a golden bell, and a red cat tail while a black ring with a picture of a green cat was on his left ring finger.

"Woah!" Sonic stumbled back and nearly fell down. "Wh-Who are you?"

"Hmm…" Shadow thought for a while before grinning and holding out a hand. "the name's Hedge Noir. And you must be Ladybug,"

"Bughog, actually," Sonic took the hand and let the other help him up. "So, you're my Cat Noir partner?"

"Yeah, I am," Shadow nodded with a sly smirk. "Need a little help on Chaos Jeweler, M'lady?"

Sonic felt his cheeks redden, but he shook it off and sighed. "Yes, I do. We just need a plan before she takes my miraculous for the new Hawk Moth,"

"Why would she need the miraculous?"

"Didn't your kwami explain?"

"Nope," Shadow groaned. "My kwami's an idiot at times,"

"But he DID tell you about your powers, right?"

"Yeah, he did," Shadow nodded. "but then, I'm just your sidekick here. What's the plan, Bugaboo?"

"F-First of all," Sonic flared with his cheeks burning. "DON'T call me Bugaboo. Second, you're NOT a sidekick. You are my partner, and my animal opposite. Got it?"

"As you wish, M'lady~" Shadow snickered with a bow.

"As for the plan," Sonic turned, spinning his yoyo. "we need to get the box in her hands. The akuma must be there. It's the source of her jewel bombs and her explosive bomb. We need to get that box and destroy it!"

"My cataclysm can do that," Shadow shower off his claws.

"Well," Sonic took a deep breath. "if you'll use your special power then I'll use mine too,"

He swung his yoyo over and over then he lifted it up as it kept spinning.

"LUCKY CHARM!"

Magic ladybugs fluttered out of the spinning yoyo then after the yoyo fell, the ladybugs came together to make a red fake emerald with black spots. It fell into Sonic's hands, shimmering under the sun.

"An emerald?" the azure hedgehog scratched his head. "What am I going to do with this?"

"BUGHOG!" Suddenly, Chaos Jeweler's voice echoed through the city as the flapping of her crystal wings were heard getting closer and closer. "COME OUT, COME OUT, WHEREVER YOU ARE!"

"I'll lead her off!" Shadow took out his silver metal staff and extended it to hop to the rooftop where the bat floated over. "Hey, Chaos Jeweler! I am Hedge Noir, and I'm going to stop you!"

{MEANWHILE}

"The black cat miraculous!" Duusu exclaimed with a gasp. "He must be Bughog's partner! Mistress, if you get his miraculous, along with Bughog's miraculous, you'll get an ultimate power of one wish!"

"An ultimate powerful wish, huh?" Any began to snicker before the butterfly glow returned to her face. "Chaos Jeweler( get those miraculouses now!"

{MEANWHILE}

"Oh, what to do… what to do…" Sonic paced back and forth, the fake emerald in his hands, which trembled in worry and fright. "How should I know what to do?! I might have been a hero before, but I never had superpowers to help me before!"

He peeked up from the vent and saw Shadow spinning his staff to fight Chaos Jeweler.

"But I have to help Hedge Noir…" Sonic gulped and looked around.

In an instant, the surroundings became grey in his vision. He looked around, and there were four sudden ladybug markings; Chaos Jeweler, Hedge Noir, the fake emerald, and the air vent. Everything went back to normal as an idea came to his head.

"I got it!" he placed the emerald in the vent and positioned it just right, so the sun could make it shine then he backed up to give a distance. "Oh, Chaos Jeweler! Look, a pretty gem!"

"Hmm?" Chaos Jeweler turned, and her jaw dropped at the shine of the emerald. "Ooh~ Pretty!~"

She dashed to the vent to grab the jewel, but as she reached out for it, Sonic threw his yoyo and grabbed the jewel. Chaos Jeweler realized the trick too late as she collided with the vent, hitting her stomach and causing her to groan in pain while the box slipped out of her hands.

"I'll take that, thank you," Sonic swung his yoyo to grab the box then he tossed it over to his partner. "Hedge Noir, catch!"

"CATACLYSM!" Shadow raised his claws, which bubbled with black aura as he caught the box, disintegrating it into bits and releasing the akuma, which caused the bat to turn back to normal.

"Time to try my purification abilities," Sonic swung his yoyo around once more. "No more evil-doing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize!"

He threw his yoyo, which opened up to catch the akuma, then he pulled back and caught the yoyo in his hands.

"Gotcha!" he tapped the spot in the middle, and out came the butterfly, white and pure as it was before. "Bye-bye, little butterfly,"

He kept his yoyo then he reached down to get the emerald. He took a deep breath and threw it into the air.

"Miraculous… Bughog!"

The ladybugs were released, reversing the damages in the city and restoring every creature that got crystallized and destroyed back to normal then the ladybugs disappeared like magic.

Sonic sighed in relief as Shadow hopped over beside him.

"Nice job, Bughog," the ebony smirked. "You got this whole 'superpower-thing' all under control,"

"Really?" Sonic rubbed the back of his neck shyly. "I… I don't know… I'm still pretty new on the whole 'superhero' business…"

"Woah…" the superheroes turned to see Manic watching them from nearby city ugh wide, amazed eyes. "Are you two, like, new superheroes or something,"

"Or something," Sonic grinned at how his own big brother didn't recognize him. "I'm Bughog, and this is Hedge Noir, by the way,"

"You two are… AWESOME!" Manic took out his phone and immediately took a picture of the two. "I've always wanted to start a blog, and now, I can, starting Bughog and Hedge Noir, the new heroes of Möbius!"

'A blog? Oh chaos…' Sonic groaned.

'This ass will be following us, all over the place…' Shadow hissed.

"So… to start things off," Manic cake closer and held out his phone. "can you dudes tell me about how it is to be a superhero?"

"Uh…" the duo exchanged unsure faces, but before they could say anything, a whimper was heard from behind, and they turned to see Rouge near the vent, a hand on her head and her stomach.

"Mm… what happened…?" she looked up, her eyes widened. "Wh-Who are you?"

Sonic smiled and came forward then he helped her up. "Hi, I'm Bughog, and this is my partner, Hedge Noir. You were infected by an akuma, which turned your negative emotions against you, causing you to get corrupted, but don't worry. The akuma is gone now,"

"Yeah," Shadow agreed, heading to his partner's side. "You just need to rest up, and you'll be fine,"

"Thanks…" Rouge nodded then she flew off.

Unbeknownst to them, Manic had recorded everything. He saved the video then he came up to the duo to get an interview.

"Now, shall we continue?" he asked.

Suddenly, there was a beeping noise, and the superheroes checked each of the their miraculous to realize that they had only limited time.

"Maybe next time," Sonic spun his yoyo to the next building and swung our to leave. "But out!"

"Same here," Shadow turned to the opposite direction and used his staff to leave.

"Aww…" Manic pouted with a sigh before shrugging and keeping his phone then he got on his hover board and zoomed back to Angel Island. "I still have enough images to start my blog…"

{MEANWHILE}

"Nooroo, DARK WINGS FALL!"

The butterfly kwami was released as he landed on the floor, exhausted. Duusu went to his side to make sure he was okay then they looked up at Amy, who was fuming in rage.

"Curse Bughog and Hedge Noir!" she roared out. "They might have won this round, but the battle's just began, and I will make sure that I WILL get those miraculous!"

{MEANWHILE}

"Ugh," Shadow leaped down his bedroom window and landed in his bed, exhausted. "Plagg, Claws In,"

He de-transformed, with the black cat kwami flying all over the place before landing on the pillow, feeling just as tired.

"Man, I'm starving," he complained, rubbing his stomach. "Got any Camembert, Shadow? We kwamis need to regenerate our energy, and I am famished!"

"Hang on, hang on," Shadow forced himself up then he chaos-controlled is o the kitchen to get the Camembert and came back to place the plate on the blanket. "There,"

"Oh, yes!" Plagg dove into the cheese and began to munch. "Sweet Camembert…~"

Shadow shook his head at the hungry kwami as he fell onto his desk chair and began to sleep.

{MEANWHILE}

Sonic swung into his apartment window, landing in his living room in front of his couch.

"Tikki, Spots Off,"

His costume disappeared before an exhausted kwami flew into the table. Tikki rubbed her head and stomach with a groan.

"Ooh, I'm so hungry…" she whimpered.

"Oh, sorry!" Sonic zoomed to the kitchen and ran back with a plate of chili dogs in his hands. "I forgot kwamis need their energies restored after the battle. Here, Tikki, try some,"

Tikki grabbed one chili dog and began to munch. One bite made her eyes lit up before she licked her lips.

"Yummy!" she exclaimed.

"I know, right?" Sonic took the other chili dog and took a bite. "It's my favorite food!"

"I can see why!" Tikki quickly finished the chili dog in her little hands. "Can I have some more?"

"Sure!" Sonic handed her the plate, and she got the leftover chili dogs. "Just eat slowly, and you'll REALLY taste the chili and the hot dog!"

"M'kay!" Tikki began to eat slower, munching carefully on the food to taste it carefully.

Soon, a moment of silence came in the room. The kwami was too absorbed on what she's eating whilst Sonic was glancing at her, a worried look on his face.

"Uh, Tikki?"

"Mm?"

"Do you think…? Oh, I don't know…"

Tikki swallowed the piece she was chewing before staring up at the azure hedgehog with a solemn expression. "Sonic, you did great out there. Yes, you had a little… nervous hesitation, but every Ladybug worries and gets pressured on their first time,"

"I'm different, Tikki," Sonic glances down with a sigh.

"No, you're not," Tikki floated to his face, dropping the chili dog on the plate. "Yes, you were once a Hero of Möbius, but this time, you're not just facing one villain. All akumatized villains have different motives and strategies. As the new Ladybug, you're battles will serve as a training for when you battle the new Hawk Moth,"

"But how would I know if I'm progressing or not?" Sonic looked up at her. "What if I'm just getting worse, and I didn't even notice?"

"You may get worse, but you may also get better. These experiences are to teach not only you, but also those around you. Example of that is today! You learned to face danger, no matter the cause. You helped your partner stop Chaos Jeweler, Sonic. That's already a big achievement and experience to learn from,"

"I… I guess you're right," Sonic gave the little kwami a hug. "Thanks, Tikki. You're the wisest friend I know,"

"Anything to help my Ladybug!" Tikki let out a giggle.


	5. Bughog And Hedge Noir 2

**A/N Miraculous Ladybug episodes are full of lessons, so I'll do that too! The lesson last chapter was 'Be Brave to face Danger'. Can you guess the lesson in this chapter?**

**X**

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Come in!" Sonic spoke as he stitched up a dress for his client.

"Hey there, bro!" Manic entered through the door, which he shut once he was inside. "Nice place you got here,"

"Hey, Manny," Sonic greeted with a brief wave before going back to his work. "How's life going?"

"Pretty good," Manic sat on a nearby chair and sighed. "Hey, guess what?"

"What?"

"Knux and I are together!" Manic's eyes lit up in excitement. "Like officially together-together!"

"Not surprised there," Sonic chuckled. "Did Rouge take it well?"

"Knuckles is talking to her right now. I had to flee, so Rouge doesn't, like, kill me or blame me for the mess, like last time,"

Sonic gasped. "Wait, you and Knuckles got Rouge in danger with the akuma?!"

"Oh, so you've read my new void already," Manic grinned. "My second news was that I made a blog all about what happened and all about the two new superheroes that just arrived, but I guess you already saw it,"

"B-Blog?!" Sonic froze, stopping his stitching as his eyes widened. "You have a blog?!"

"Yeah!" Manic shoved his phone in front of his brother's face. "It's called the Miraculous Blog, starting Bughog and Hedge Noir!"

'Holy chaos…!' Sonic's jaw dropped in horror as he saw his big brother's blog. 'I am SO dead…'

"Uh, bro?" Manic raised an eyebrow at his shocked younger brother. "You okay?"

'Shoot! I can't let him know!' Sonic shook his head immediately and smiled widely. "Yeah! I'm TOTALLY, TOTALLY fine! I'm super-duper fine. I, uh, I just didn't know the blog about Bughog and Hedge Noir belonged to you, but I'm fine! Totally fine…"

"Uh, okay…?!" Manic scratched his head, confused by the sudden tensity and nervousness in his brother's voice.

"Oh, look at the time!" Sonic briefly turned to his wall clock before standing and pushing the lime hedgehog out of the door. "I'm REALLY busy now that I'm running late with my client's order! Thanks for stopping by, Manny! Bye!"

With that, he slammed the door in front of a very confused Manic.

"Um… bye…?" the older hedgehog scratched his head as he turned to leave the building. 'That was super weird…'

Meanwhile, Sonic was in panic mode, clawing his quills as he paced around.

"Oh chaos, oh chaos, oh chaos…" he gritted his teeth. "First, a million reporters want to find out where I live, and now, my own brother is one of them, but for Bughog and Hedge Noir!"

He took out his phone and went to Manic's new blog. He looked through the contents, and his breathing began to hyperventilate, especially at the video posted when he and his partner told Rouge to rest, giving away their superhero names away, along with the name of the dangerous akumas. As he did, Tikki came out of the kitchen and curiously stared at what her holder was doing.

"Sonic?"

"GAH!" Sonic jumped and turned to the ladybug kwami. "Tikki!"

"Are you okay?" Tikki flew over to his side and looked down at the blog. "Oh no…"

"I know, I know!" Sonic groaned. "I messed up big time! I'm TRYING to not get the media's attention, but oh, his wonderful of my brother is to post a new blog all about me and Hedge Noir!"

"Not to mention that your brother posted that he wants to find out your secret identity as well as Hedge Noir's," Tikki observed the description of the video posted. "and, as I told you, if anyone exposes your secret identity to everyone and/or Hedge Noir, you'll have to give up the miraculous, so no one you love gets in danger!"

"I know that, Tikki," Sonic hissed with a growl. "but how do I deal with this when the owner of this blog is my own brother?"

Tikki thought for a while until an idea came to her head. "I know just who to turn to!"

"Who?" Sonic questioned.

"The one who gave you and Hedge Noir your miraculouses! The Guardian!"

"The Guardian?" Sonic repeated, tilting his head. "Who's that?"

"The keeper of all the miraculouses," Tikki explained. "Years ago, there were many Guardians to protect the many miraculous boxes. One Guardian went to Paris to track down the peacock and the butterfly miraculouses. He trained my old miraculous holder just in time, for his mind was erased soon after. Now, the new Guardian came to Möbius to track down the butterfly and peacock miraculouses, giving up the ladybug miraculous for her new responsibility,"

"But how do we even find the Guardian? Möbius is HUGE!"

"She's expecting you, actually,"

"Wait, what?" Sonic was taken back. "How do you know that, Tikki?"

Tikki pointed to the window, and the duo turned to the window to see a green turtle kwami peeking through the glass. "That kwami is the kwami of the turtle miraculous. The Guardian has sent him to fetch you, like he did to her years ago,"

Sonic gasped and rushed to let the kwami in. The turtle kwami sighed in relief as he entered the apartment.

"Thank you, new miraculous holder!" he said with a bow. "I am Waze, and as Tikki had probably explained to you, I am the kwami of the turtle miraculous,"

"Nice to meet you," Sonic replied. "My name is Sonic. How long have you been outside my window?"

"I just needed to check if you were really the new ladybug miraculous holder. You didn't need to open the window, though. Us kwamis can go through solid objects,"

"Yes, we can," Tikki nodded. "but isn't there something you need from us, Waze?"

"Ah, yes," Waze agreed before turning to the azure hedgehog. "Sonic, I am here, for the Guardian wants to see you,"

"Alright," Sonic took a deep breath and gave a nod. "Let's see the Guardian,"

{MEANWHILE}

"Can you stop brooding like a spoiled little kid, Rouge?" Shadow groaned. "Knuckles doesn't love you anymore. You can go out and find someone better than him,"

"Are you saying that it's FINE if Knuckles marries that gay thief?!" Rouge growled.

"It's HIS decision, Rouge, not yours," Shadow rolled his eyes.

"But Manic's a faggot!" Rouge complained, gritting her teeth. "I wish he would DIE!"

"Rouge, that's Sonic's brother you're talking about," Shadow warned her. "Besides, Manic's a prince. You can't kill him without getting executed!"

"Manic's a prince… hmm…" Rouge narrowed her eyes, her brain reeling. "What if… Knuckles is only USING Manic to get into the royal status?"

"What…?" Shadow raised an eyebrow. "Why would you even…?"

"It makes sense…" Rouge began to growl. "That's the REAL reason Knux 'loves' Manic… for his money!"

"Maybe you're making a wrong assumption," Shadow told her. "Knuckles doesn't use people,"

"There are times when he does," Rouge took out her gun. "and I'm not letting him victimize another for his own SELFISH needs,"

"Rouge—" But the bag had already ran off before the ebony could stop her. "Bullshit, that bitch is going to get herself akumatized… again…"

{MEANWHILE}

"Aah… the feeling of an enraged heart is a feeling I'm starting to LOVE…" Amy chuckled in her Moth Mistress form as she evilize a butterfly in her hands and let it fly off. "Fly away, little akuma, and evilize that angry soul!"

The butterfly fluttered off into the sky before spotting Rouge running to the park. It went after her then it entered her gun. At once, she came to a stop, the butterfly-shaker glow appearing on her face once more.

"Chaos Jeweler, I'm so glad that you're back in my control," Amy grinned, the glow in front of her face as well. "Our last fight was a disappointment, but it was only because you had the wrong weapon and the wrong power. Now, I am giving you the power to turn people into tiny, little gems and keep them in your weapon to help and protect those creatures that are being used like a toy. In return, you retrieve me Bughog and Hedge Noir's miraculouses!"

"I will end the suffering of all, for the sake of Möbius!" Rouge let the purple goo consume her as her akumatized form returned with her fun golden with infinite heart-shaped bullets. "And I'll start with that horrid echidna who keeps ruining lives!"

With that, she flew away to Angel Island.

{MEANWHILE}

"She thought what?!" Knuckles was taken back at the news. "How could she?!"

"Don't think she took the break-up well," Shadow shrugged.

"I know Knux would never do such a thing to me," Manic spoke up. "If he did, I'll have Chomps eat him alive,"

Knuckles gasped and turned to his pet dinosaur in disbelief. "You would eat me if I toy with Manic?"

"Aha-Aha," Chomps nodded.

"He might be your pet, but I've shown him more love than you," Manic winked at his boyfriend with a giggle. "Isn't that right, Chomps?"

"Aha-Aha," the dinosaur smiled and rubbed his head against Manic's leg affectionately.

Knuckles groaned and turned back to Shadow with a sigh. "If I was ever to do ANYTHING to Manic, I'd be dead in my own island,"

"Then you better find Rouge before she gets into trouble," Shadow sternly said. "Remember what happened last time,"

"Maybe it was just an accident," Knuckles gave a shrug.

"My blog doesn't seem agree with you," Manic took out his phone. "I mean, if Bughog and Hedge Noir appeared in this city to save us from the akumas then there must be more akumas to de-evilize!"

"Still," Knuckles shook his head. "there's no way—"

"KNUCKLES!"

The three froze at the familiar voice before yelping when the door burst open to reveal the purple akumatized bat. Her gun was aimed at the red echidna while an evil grin stretched across her face.

"You will suffer like how you make those around you suffer!" she shot the echidna, and Knuckles turned into a gem in an instant.

"Knuckles!" Manic's eyes widened as his love was taken into the gun. "Give him back!"

"Never!" Chaos Jeweler roared, flapping her wings violently. "I will destroy all those who make the poor and unfortunate once's suffer! Those who stop me will face my wrath!"

"You won't get away with this!" Manic grabbed a sword from his belly bag. "I'm getting my Knux back!"

"Highly unlikely!" Rouge shot the gem to the lime hedgehog, and a net appeared to trap him.

"Damn it!" Manic trust to slice the rope to free himself. "Argh!"

"That net is indestructible! Ha-ha!" Chaos Jeweler took hold of the net to grab the trapped hedgehog. "Now, you'll see my destruction!"

She let out a wicked laugh before she zoomed out of the hut, with Manic screaming.

"HEEEEEEEELP!"

Once the coast was clear, Shadow peeked out from behind the couch, his kwami floating to his shoulder.

"And… Chaos Jeweler is back to destroy the city," Plagg deadpanned.

"Yeah, I noticed," Shadow rolled his eyes at the creature. "Well, I guess it's time to fight her. Again, ugh. Plagg, CLAWS OUT!"

{MEANWHILE}

"Where are we?" Sonic asked as he and two kwamis ventured down a dark alley way. "Are we almost there?"

"Almost," Waze answered. "The Guardian needed a safe place to stay, away from everyone to hide the miraculouses. Don't worry, it's not too far now…"

Soon, the three came upon a dead end. Sonic stopped in his tracks.

"Uh… guys?"

"It's alright, Sonic," Tikki took her holder's wrist and motioned his hand to the wall. "Just knock,"

Sonic gulped, but he nodded and obliged, knocking gently on the wall. Suddenly, the wall began to split to open passage way, catching the azure off-guard as he took a step back. A silhouette of a woman appeared at the secret door as she took a step forward, letting the other see her clearly.

"Hello, Sonic Hedgehog,"

"Y-You?!" Sonic gasped. "Y-Your the Guardian of the Miraculouses?!"

"Indeed, I am," Marinette bowed. "You may call me Master Cheng. Come, we will discuss more inside,"

Sonic blinked at her in surprise, but he gave a nod then he entered the passage way, which closed shut once he was inside. He found himself in a dojo, with a table at the edge, where a bonsai tree stood in a decorative vase next to an ancient-looking hexagon box that looked like the once where he found the ladybug earrings, but it was a little bigger. He sat on the mat, behind a long, short table as Marinette sat across him with another kwami floating beside her.

"This is Longg, the kwami of the dragon miraculous," she introduced.

"An honor to meet you, new miraculous holder of the ladybug," Longg bowed.

"Nice to meet you too. Call me Sonic," Sonic replied before turning to the girl. "Master Cheng, I don't understand any of this, plus I have a little problem,"

"Someone close to you posted a blog all about Bughog and Hedge Noir?" Marinette guessed.

Sonic's eyes widened. "H-How did you…?"

Marinette giggled. "Don't worry. I had the same problem when I held the ladybug miraculous. What's worse was that my best friend owned the blog, and she got akumatized when she was dying to know who I really am,"

"My big brother is the owner of the Miraculous Blog," Sonic sighed.

"It's better if you let him interview Bughog without exposing your identity. That's what I did,"

"But how? I really don't like the media…"

"And that's okay," Marinette placed a hand on his shoulder. "Sonic, there will always be people who will look up to you as a hero. You've been a hero for years now. You should know that. Besides, at least now, you have a slight boundary between your new superhero life and your normal life,"

"I… I guess…" Sonic let out another sigh. "But… I still feel that… all of this… 'miraculous business' is all too much. I mean, why were the butterfly and peacock miraculouses created if they were only going to cause havoc?"

"I can't truly say," Marinette answered with a frown. "The miraculous of the ladybug and the miraculous of the black cat were created to create peace. As for the miraculouses of the butterfly and peacock, they are suppose to try to break peace with their blinding beauty and charm,"

"But is it truly the miraculous or the person wielding it?"

"The person. It is up to the person to follow the true purpose of the miraculous," Marinette gave a heavy sigh. "Sonic, remember, there would always be evil around every corner of the world. You might have stopped your true nemesis, but evil doesn't retire. It always comes and goes. You'll never expect them to flee. They are like the decisions of a person; they choose their heart so much that they don't learn from their mistakes. Be thankful if a person understands you advice, but be alert if they only listen. If they only listen, they may misunderstand your intentions, and trouble might brew from it,"

Sonic blinked at her before nodding. "I… I think I get it, but… how can I get anyone to understand and not just listen?"

"Think about it, Sonic. What helps YOU understand? It might work too,"

Sonic thought for a while. What DOES help him understand? Usually, he doesn't bother to listen, for he understands advices in an instant. He just looks between the lines of the words and deeply analyzes them, yet he always ignores them and goes his own way.

"I…" Sonic opened his mouth to speak, but before he could, a huge boom from outside was heard, followed by a scream.

"HEEEEEEEELP!"

"Manic!" Sonic jumped to his feel after hearing his brother's voice. "I have to help him!"

"Go, and good luck," Marinette said with a nod.

Sonic nodded back and left, ending up in the alley way with Tikki following behind. He looked up and gasped to see Shadow as Hedge Noir, fighting Chaos Jeweler.

"Master Cheng was right," Sonic hissed. "Not everyone learns. Tikki, SPOTS ON!"

{MEANWHILE}

"Give me your miraculous!" Chaos Jeweler growled, shooting her gun at the black cat superhero.

"Woah!' Shadow jumped, near-missing the bullet, which hit and turned the air vent into a gem. "You need more than a gun to catch me!"

"Keep dodging, I dare you!" Chaos Jeweler held Manic in the net over the edge of the tall building. "I'll let go and let this thief splat into the road!"

"GAH!" Manic screamed before taking out his phone and live-streaming in his blogging. "Manic from the Miraculous Blog here, and I'm at the heat of the fighting scene between Hedge Noir and Chaos Jeweler! But, oh where is Bughog?"

'Is he SERIOUSLY live-streaming before he plummets to his doom?!' Shadow face-palmed, but before he could do anything, a yoyo grabbed the net and pulled Manic to safety.

"I don't think you're playing nice, Chaos Jeweler,"

"Bughog!" Manic flipped his phone's camera to film the ladybug hero who just came and saved his life.

Sonic grinned before tossing his yoyo up, spinning it endlessly.

"LUCKY CHARM!"

Magical ladybugs came out of the yoyo, forming a black-spotted, red mirror, which fell into his hands.

"A mirror can't stop me!" Chaos Jeweler began to randomly shoot her bullets.

Sonic grabbed Manic then he jumped to Shadow, landing beside his partner before setting the lime one on the roof. Shadow, on the other hand, took out his metal, retractable staff, spinning it for defense

"Any plans, Bugaboo?" he asked.

"Don't call me Bugaboo!" Sonic scowled. "And as for a plan, I'm still thinking…"

"You can't get away!" Chaos Jeweler flapped her wings to get a better target view.

Sonic looked around, his surrounding going grey. Soon, he found his ladybug markings; the mirror, Chaos Jeweler And Manic. He smirked as his vision cleared up, and he held up the mirror.

"Get ready to trip her up," he told the lime hedgehog.

"Got it!" Manic nodded.

Sonic held the mirror higher, making sure that the sunlight was reflected. "Hey, Chaos Jeweler!"

"Argh!" Chaos Jeweler covered her eyes to avoid being blinded. "Knock it off! I can't see!"

She slowly flew down then she stumbled forward and tripped on Manic's leg, sending her down. Shadow acted fast and grabbed the gun from her hands before she fell.

"CATACLYSM!"

The gun was destroyed in seconds, the akuma flying out from it's ashes to escape. Sonic spun his yoyo around and threw it at the akuma.

"No more evil-doing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize!" he grabbed the akuma in his yoyo and held it in his hand. "Gotcha!"

He pressed the middle spot, and the yoyo opened to reveal a purified akuma. "Bye-bye, little butterfly,"

He got the mirror and threw it into the air.

"Miraculous… Bughog!"

The magical butterflies scattered to fix all of the damage, including Knuckles, who respirated from the net as the dark goo surrounded Chaos Jeweler to her normal form.

"A 'bright' plan, Bughog," Shadow grinned, holding out a fist. "Victory fist-bump?"

Sonic smiled and nodded then he connected his fist with the other's. "Pound it!"

"Manic!" the two turned to see Knuckles running over to embrace the lime hedgehog.

"I missed ya, Knux," Manic returned the hug, placing his phone down for a while then he grabbed it again and went to the two superheroes. "OMG, Bughog, Hedge Noir, that was amazing! Tell me, what do you want to say to your fans out there?"

"Uh…" Shadow scratched his quills and turned to his partner.

"Well…" Sonic chuckled. "all I want to say is that we don't really need fans, but we do need people to look out for akumas and control their emotions, so the new Hawk Moth doesn't mind control anyone else,"

"And If you have any akuma trouble," Shadow added. "you can always rely on Bughog and Hedge Noir!"

"Thank you, Bughog and Hedge Noir," Knuckles spoke up. "You guys are the best!"

"Anytime!" Sonic laughed.

"Aargh, curse you two!" the group and the camera turned to an angry Rouge, whose ivory face reddened in rage as she glared up at the superheroes. "I was SO close in taking down that fucked-up echidna who broke my heart!"

"But you don't have to drag all of Möbius along with your plot!" Shadow roared.

"Hedge Noir, calm down," Sonic told his partner then he turned to the bat. "Rouge, I know you're angry, but look at everyone you're affecting in your rage. If you're upset with someone, you have to sort things out directly. This is the same thing that happened when you got akumatized the first time. Didn't you learn anything?"

"NO, and I don't plan to!" Rouge ranted before she turned around and flew off.

"She'll never learn," Knuckles shook his head.

"So be it then," Sonic sighed and turned away. "Gotta go before I change back. Bug out!"

With that, he swung off, with Shadow hopping away in an opposite direction.

"Got enough for your blog yet?" Knuckles asked as his boyfriend turned off his phone.

"Yep!" Manic nodded. "Let's go back home. I need a rest,"

{MEANWHILE}

"Blast those two!" Amy snarled. "Their light might have outshone me today, but next time, I'll gain the spotlight!"

{MEANWHILE}

"Tikki, Spots Off,"

Sonic's costume vanished as he entered his apartment then he collapsed on his bed. Tikki flew to a nearby pillow, exhausted.

"Well, that was quite an adventure," Sonic gave a sigh.

"Don't be upset, Sonic," Tikki flew over to him. "Like what Master Cheng said; if a person only listens, they'll never learn,"

"I wish Rouge actually learned her lesson from today," Sonic sat up and folded his legs. "I've never seen her so mad before,"

"It's up to her, Sonic," Tikki told him. "It's always up to the person whether she wants to learn or understand,"

"I… guess you're right," Sonic smiled at the little kwami. "Thanks, Tikki,"

{LATER}

Sonic and his friends gathered at the park to try to help Rouge, Knuckles and Manic. The bat, however, refused to even look at the echidna, who was close to giving up while the lime hedgehog gave up and just sat on a bench to check in his blog. Soon, the group mostly focused on Rouge and Knuckles, except for Shadow, who lost interest and began cleaning his guns, and Sonic, who went over to his brother in the bench.

"Hey, Manny, you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I am," Manic replied. "A little shaken up by the akuma attack earlier, but I'm fine,"

"Oh, that's good," Sonic sighed in relief. "How about your blog? How's it going?"

"I got a LIVE interview from Bughog and Hedge Noir!" Manic squealed, giving his phone to his younger brother. "Oh, I can't believe they ACTUALLY answered my question! Who do you think they are?"

"Don't know," Sonic giggled. "Guess we'll never know. Don't all superheroes keep their secret identities?"


End file.
